Who is Nag?
by DasSchnabeltier
Summary: A new foe rises to challenge Perry and attack the OWCA.  Can Perry defeat this scheming serpent and save those he loves, or will he be forced to watch as his life is destroyed before his eyes?  Read and find out!  Based slightly off of Rikki Tikki Tavi.
1. The Cobra Strikes

**Alright so I wanted another side story since The Somewhat Able Squad was a failure, and has now been deleted. In this story, we find there is an old agent who came from India and needs the OWCA eliminated. Perry is assigned to his case and we prepare for the largest Agent battle the world has probably already bested. Except I hope not, cause then this story would go nowhere. And since it's all animals they can sort of talk to each other, so give it a rest. Also, Nag is not pronouced like Nag (as in the nagging wife or something) it is pronoucned with the short A, kinda like "Nahg." Just watch the movie okay?**

* * *

Danville rested in quiet peace; everyone was sleeping in the dimness of the early morning. Not even the birds were awake yet, the sun barely shining. In the near darkness however, a creature stirred on Maple Drive, slinking around in the shadows. With a slow hissing breath it neared the Flynn-Fletcher household, silted eyes narrowing with a careful scheme. The creature slithered in through a small air vent, its forked tongue gathering more and more information about the environment.

_The platypus…_ it thought carefully, _The platypus must go…_ With a flick of his long black and white striped tail, Nag opened the door to the closet he was in, revealing the second floor hallway of the house. His forked tongue flicking carefully, the six foot cobra uncoiled itself from the closet and slithered out into the hallway, searching for his target.

Perry's eyes opened slightly as the door creaked open, his tired mind still fuzzy with sleep. He saw the long shadow of the door expand into the room, and thought nothing of it. Slowly his eyelids crept back down, and he drifted back into a light sleep. Nag slipped from the shadow of the door, eyes fixed like scopes on his prey.

"Platypusssssss, today you die," he hissed gently. Spreading his hood wide and preparing to strike, fang's gleaming in the pre-dawn light. Unfortunately, that tiny hiss was enough motivation for Perry to creak his eyes open one more time. Perry's agent skills leaping into action, he leaped from under Phineas' arm and side-kicked the serpent, sending his body coiling to the floor. Perry snapped his fedora onto his head and whipped around to face his enemy, mind completely clear from any sleepy feeling.

"Wicked, wicked monotreme!" the snake spat, rearing again, eyes blazing for the kill. He struck, head moving too fast for any eye to see except the best agent of the OWCA, who in one fantastic move sidestepped the cobra and grabbed his neck, snapping it to the ground. The cobra hissed furiously, its pure muscle body launching Perry upwards.

"What are you doing?" Perry shouted, landing on his feet and trying not to lose balance. The cobra shifted around the room, and his tail struck Perry from the side, launching him into the hallway.

"Oh I thought it would ssseem clear," Nag hissed back, racing out into the hallway towards his foe. Perry was taken aback by the length of the snake, a wall of black coils stretching endlessly toward him. The following hiss nearly froze Perry with fear, the cobra locking eyes with his own, "I am trying to kill you…" Nag lunged again, fangs passing within inches of Perry, who bent backward and allowed the entire six feet of cobra to race past him.

_I can't keep this up, not in the house at least_, Perry thought, watching as the serpent snapped its body around in the enclosed space. Quickly Perry snatched a small steel orb from under his hat and hurled it at the snake, causing a large amount of smoke to fill the hallway. This gave the monotreme the opening to bolt down the stairs, trying to lead the cobra into the downstairs living room.

"Come back here!" Perry heard the chilling hiss, and flattened himself against the wall, breathing hard from the fight. He heard the chilling noise of scales on carpet at the might serpent slipped down the stairs, heard the ice cold breaths. Perry continued to slink toward his Platypus/Doggy Door, praying every prayer that Nag wouldn't notice him. His left foot slipped into the crack of the door, and it creaked open.

"No!" Perry shouted as the cold yellow eyes of the serpent snapped onto him. Perry bolted out of the door, only to turn and see it being snapped off its hinges by Nag.

"Come here you annoying little pesssst!" Nag roared at him, slithering toward the horrified platypus at breakneck speed. Perry leaped over the cobra, watching the length of his shimmering black body race past as the sun burst of the horizon.

"Who are you anyway?" Perry asked, taking a fighting stance and circling the might snake, who was coiled into a heap, hood lowered at the moment.

"Who am I? I am Nag," the snake hissed, his own body slowly wending around Perry in a never-ending dance, "The great god Brahm put his mark upon all our peoples, after the first cobra spread his hood to keep the sun of Brahm," the mighty serpent spread his hood against the shimmering sun, revealing a dazzling eye-shaped pattern, "Look and be afraid…"

Perry stared, truly terrified and paralyzed because of it. The might Nag took this advantage to heart, and snapped the loop of coils shut, trapping Perry in his grasp.

"Hahaha, you sstupid mammal, did you honesssstly believe you could esscape?" Nag hissed, drawing Perry in closer and baring his fangs.

"Escape no," Perry responded, a confident smile curling around his bill as a saw blade snapped its way out from the rim of his fedora. Perry snapped his neck sideways, and embedded the device into the side of Nag's coils. "I just needed to get the better of you."

"Ah!" Nag raged, throwing Perry against the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. The dazed monotreme stumbled around, trying to clear his vision of the flashing stars.

"If you think this is the end of our little war Perry the Platypusssssss," Perry heard through the haze, feeling the chill of scales circling his body, "You are horrible missstaken!" With a sudden forceful constriction, Nag forced the air from Perry's lungs, sending him spiraling into a dark abyss.

* * *

**Alright so that's chapter one. I think this story is gonna go in a unique direction, I gotta learn to write fight scenes for a character that has no hands… Hm… Anyways! Who is Nag? Why does he want Perry dead? Read, review, wait, I update, you check your inboxes… or the site if you don't subscribe to it, you read again, then you discover why! Also don't be afraid to check out my other main story running at the moment, 'Double-Crossed and Back Into the Fray' which if you haven't read the prequel will cause you to be lost, so if you haven't, read 'Over Complexity is a Wonderful Thing' first. I gotta make these Author's Notes shorter…**


	2. If you move

**And now, Number 1… the Larch. Thee, larch. And now, Chapter 2, not Thee Larch. And now, number 3, the Larch. (Anyone who knows what this is from is officially epic in my books, read and review please!)**

* * *

"Perry? Hey buddy c'mon, wake up… Perry?" a warm hand was patting Perry gently on the back, nudging the monotreme back into conciseness. The platypus stirred slightly, opening his eyes and looking up at Phineas who had a worried look on his face. Phineas carefully lifted Perry into his arms and cradled him while calling over to his stepbrother Ferb.

"What do you reckon happened to him, it's not like Perry to leave the house," Phineas asked, walking back into the Flynn-Fletcher household. Perry himself was still in a massive daze, his head was reeling from the events of last night. A cold hissing voice, a spread hood, chilling coils, and two shimmering opal like fangs. He shivered to himself, this cobra was bad news to everyone he knew.

"Hey? Look Ferb, Perry's platypus door is busted clean off its hinges," Phineas indicated, kneeling down and taking a look at the now gaping hole in the door. Ferb bent down for a closer look, extended his hand, and withdrew a shimmering brown/black scale. He stared at it silently for several moments, not moving at all.

"Cobra," he said, putting the scale back down.

"Now why is there a cobra scale in Perry's door…? I bet Perry has a new playmate, isn't that right boy?" Phineas asked, looking down at where he was holding Perry, but the teal monotreme was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where is Perry?"

* * *

Perry stumbled slowly across the yard, his vision blurry and his limbs completely uncoordinated. His webbed foot slammed the opening to the tree tunnel, and he slipped inside, tumbling down the chute and landing face flat on the floor, groaning/chattering slightly. MM looked up from his notes, and gave a small gasp of shock.

"Agent P! What happened?" he said, "CARL! Get to agent P's lair!" The unpaid intern rushed into the underground area and helped Perry to his feet, placing the fedora onto the monotreme's head.

"Oh jeez, what happened to Agent P. Major Monogram?" Carl asked, placing the platypus into his large chair, and examining him for injury. "There are fang scrapes, and a lot of bruising, possible from hard physical contact."

"Fang scrapes? Carl, do you think he's come back?" Monogram asked, pulling out a large file and flipping through it.

Perry's eyes widened and he slammed his fist down on the desk, chattering angrily. His superiors knew of who attacked him?

"Agent P, don't get hasty with us, we are trying to help, was this the creature that attack you?" Monogram asked, lifting a photo of a cobra, hood spread, and eyes flashing both mesmerizing and horrifying. Perry's body seized with fear and his nodded vigorously, causing Carl and Major Monogram to retract with fear.

"Agent P… you have to take down this rouge agent, he's all too familiar to the Agency, watch this," Monogram ordered, with a solemn exit, he started a film for Perry to watch.

* * *

Nag lay coiled on a rock in the park, his black body concleaed from most onlookers as he sunned himself. Slow hissing breaths escaped his mouth as he lay, contemplating his encounter with that OWCA agent, squeezing the rock tight in frustration. Nag yawned, allowing him a chance to spread his hood and size-up his hypodermic fangs, shining in the sunlight.

"How iss this possssible, an agent of the OWSeeeA besting me, the king of serpents?" he hissed outwards, beginning to slither back toward Maple Street. "I have fought the best they had to offer before… but thisss new agent is ssomething new, I know however, he hass a weakpoint, everyone mussst…." A woman screamed beside the large cobra, and he reared, baring his fangs menacingly. "Be still and ssilent, lest you know my wrath!" he hissed, his entire body raising itself up to meet the woman at eye level.

"Get away, just… get away!" Linda Flynn shouted, to scared to move. She made a move to strike Nag with her handbag, and within a split second the world stood still. Two needle-like teeth drove their way into her arm, and withdrew themselves in half the time it took to dig into her flesh. The cobra nearly roared with anger, striking a second time in the same area, nearly knocking the woman to the ground.

"I warned you…" he hissed, lowering his body and slinking away as people rushed around the collapsed, "Rule of thumb," Nag continued, taking one look back at his victim, "If you move, I strike… and if you do not move…" Nag embedded his fangs into a mouse that scurried past, knocking it dead in less than a minute. "I strike."

* * *

**Aand there we have it, sorry if this seems short to people, tis only a side story. Heck, I'll even accept a few flames if you got them for me. Review bitte (Bitte= German for both Please and Welcome (as in you're welcome, not like 'welcome to my house,' which would be Wilkommen.))**


	3. Venom

**Okay, now this story continues!**

* * *

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Emily, and Lawrence, burst into the hospital, all their faces pale and full of cold sweat from worry. The receptionist immediately knew what they were here for, and stood quickly, signaling over a doctor.

"The Flynn-Fletchers" he asked, and after Lawrence confirmed this, he led them down the hallway. "She was lucky to be around such a large amount of people, we were able to get antivenin in quite enough time, but she'll have to say here for a while…" The doctor opened the room to the door, allowing the family inside.

"Mom?" Phineas asked, being the first to enter the room. The others of the family and Isabella filed in slowly, their eyes fixed upon Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. She lay barely conscious on the bed; the strike marks a vivid shade of scarlet against her feebly pale skin. Linda's head turned slowly toward Phineas' voice, and she smiled softly.

"Ph...Phineas," Linda managed to say, holding her arm out toward her son. Phineas wiped a tear before taking it, and turning to his family.

"What exactly happened?" he asked, to no one in particular. Linda's hand tightened around his own, and Phineas' head whipped around.

"Cobra," she managed to whisper out, before slipping back into blackness.

* * *

The screen flicked to life, showing Perry the cold eyes and spread hood of Nag, the great black cobra. A deep announcer voice sounded over the film.

"Nag the Cobra, first encountered by the OWCA in India by Agent R, Rikki Tikki Tavi the mongoose. Wife Nagina confirmed dead, Nag wounded by gun, current location unknown. Nag is the king of snakes, a powerful and manipulative serpent who was nearly able to invade and take down the OWCA by hacking into our computers. He is also a master of physical combat, and with one bite his venom can bring down an elephant. Intimidation, surprise, and speed are his most powerful assets, to only be taken on by the most experienced agents."

The film played images of Nag infiltrating the OWCA, striking down numerous agents before being confronted by Agent R himself. In a ferocious battle, Agent R was struck, but in turn snapped the neck of the mighty serpent, causing Nag to flee into the darkness; the last image showed only the eye-like patter of his hood in a sea of blackness. Perry shivered, that image was forever burned into his mind as the mark of that killer serpent.

"So Agent P, it is imperative Nag is taken out before he is able to establish himself. Once firmly rooted he will be nearly impossible to remove without a great loss to the agency. Oh… hold up Agent P, we're receiving an update." Perry's eyes snapped open, wondering what Nag could have done in only the short time since their battle.

"Uh... Agen... Perry… There is something you have to know," Monogram said, lowering the communicator. He frowned, true remorse blooming in his eyes, "Nag has indeed struck again, his venom now seeps in Linda Flynn," Perry chattered in absolute sadness, collapsing from his chair, and trying to crawl away from the news, breaking down midway and just laying on the ground, a broken platypus.

"Agent P… I… I understand… I'm giving you the rest of the day off, go visit her," Monogram said, and cut the computer screen. Perry shook the fedora from his head and closed the lair door, sprinting as fast as he could toward Danville Hospital.

* * *

From atop a hill in Danville park, Nag the cobra watched the scene unfold, his yellow slit eyes following the teal monotreme as he ran toward the hospital. He hissed with glee, and turned to a small assembly of common garter snakes assembled before him.

"Now iss the time, get into the houssse, find the opening, and leave nothing for the platypus to find… I sssshall distract him," Nag ordered, turning toward the hospital with a cynical gleam in his eyes. He uncoiled himself slowly, and began to slither purposefully toward Perry, flexing his fangs by yawning slightly and hissing with a contented air.

* * *

**Mwahaha, I love villains, idk why. "A hero is a hero, but everybody loves a good villain"- IT IS TRUE. Please read and review. UND ICH WEISS, it is short, but hey folks it IS only a side-story. Check out "DoubleCrossed and Back into the Fray," or if you haven't read its prequel "Over Complexity is a Wonderful Thing," for the real awesome action. Or take a link on over to "The Turning of The Tables," which features the brilliant talent of FF author Princess Rosalie Hale! **


	4. Threats and Secrets

**And after a long awaited wait (I must apologize) we continue with WHO… is Nag?**

* * *

Perry scurried closer to Danville Hospital, using his agent skills to get him there even faster. Leaping over cars, people, and other obstacles Perry tore through downtown Danville, until the white building stood before him like a fortress. He checked the sign next to the door.

No Dogs

No Cats

No Solicitors

No Loitering

No Swimming

No Dimensional-Warp Holes

No Giant Rubber-Band Balls

No Guns

Perry smiled with satisfaction at the technicality that nowhere did the sign say "No Platypuses… Platypi… Platypeople?" and continued with confidence into the hospital. He caught an elevator to Linda's floor, and ran hurriedly to her room. The door creaked open as Perry pushed his tangerine bill into it, and he waddled into the room.

"Oh, there you are Perry," came a familiar voice, and two arms suddenly snatched up Perry as Phineas Flynn recognized the monotreme. "Where've you been boy?"

*Insert Platypus Chatter Here* Perry responded, and Phineas began to pet the platypus nervously as he turned to face Linda Flynn. She was a lot paler than Perry remembered, and he felt immensely worried. This confrontation with Nag was getting a tad too dangerous to be continued much longer.

"So she says a cobra did this to her?" Emily asked from her position in Ferb's arms as he himself stood in a stunned silence looking upon his step-mother.

"Well that's awfully peculiar, I didn't think cobras were indigenous to the Tri-State Area," Lawrence commented, himself sitting next to the unconscious Linda, holding her hand nervously. Phineas sighed in a frustrated manner and took a seat next to Isabella, who reached over to give him a comforting hug. This gave Perry the opening to crawl out of Phineas' arms and jump up into Linda's bed, stretching like a cat before nestling into the covers.

"We aren't…" came a cold-blooded hiss, barely audible but to Perry alone, whose OWCA trained senses snapped into action. Very calmly he stood, waddled off the bed, and began to search the room. A rustling of scales alerted him to the presence of the serpent, but it seemed to be coming from all around, the cobra was everywhere and yet nowhere at once.

"Where are you?" Perry spat out, resisting the urge to change into an agent with his family nearby.

"Ohh… now where iss the fun in that, platypusss?" the reply came like ice down Perry's spine, "You mussst find me, ssseek me out, and we may be able to resolve our little conflict." Perry whipped around and saw what he was looking for; two large yellow eyes were watching the traumatizing scene from the air vent beneath Linda's bed. Perry lunged, but a fully audible hiss halted him quickly.

"Ah-ah-ah, we mussst hold our tempersss, all in due time…" Nag said, and with a forceful strike he slammed the air vent open. It clanged dully to the floor, and the mighty serpent slithered forth, winding his way up to Linda's bed, before coiling in a pile on her chest, his head erect and his hood spread.

"Cobra!" Phineas shouted, and the assembly stood cautiously, Perry crawling back out from under the bed, the serpent's gaze scanning the room calmly.

"Ahh… to command this much fear, sssatisfying issn't it platypus?" Nag inquired, as if speaking to an old friend.

"Commanding fear? You're nothing but a coward hiding behind a spread hood," Perry retorted, "Fear and respect are something to be earned, not cheated and stolen from a shadowy perch. You know nothing of command."

"Wicked monotreme, you know not to who you sspeak!" Nag hissed, bearing his fangs in the evening light. "Asss we ssit here _my_ agentss are infiltrating your precioussss OWCA, your world is about to crumble around you, have a front row ssseat!" Perry took a step back, shocked at how well the cobra had organized his plot. The door was still open, if Perry could just reach it…

"Think fast!" Perry shouted, kicking the side table to the ground, grabbing a container of jell-o and hurling it at Nag, who evaded it with ease. This gave Perry, however, enough time to reach the threshold of the door, and he was almost through it when.

"AH!" a bloodcurdling scream split the air in the room, followed a girl's shrill shriek and uproar of the assembled crowd. Ferb gestured Emily away, face breaking out in a cold sweat as coil after thick black coil wended its way up his shivering body. Within moments the yellow slitted eyes were face to face with Ferb's own fear filled ones.

"Sstay put platypus, or I kill the boy…" Nag threatened, fangs barely grazing Ferb's cheek as Nag smiled in sadistic glee. He was distracted however by his objective, and within moments Ferb emotionlessly raised his hand slowly. A strong hand clamped around the cobra's head, and after a few moments of immense struggle Nag was flung from Ferb's body, and slammed into the wall, feet of coils piling onto the floor.

"Thisss isn't over, platypuss!" Nag shouted, slithering back under the bed, "The OWCA is about to fall… and I ssshall be unssstopable..." the hisses became fainter and farther until they altogether vanished. Perry took a final look at his distraught family, and with a heavy heart bolted after the cobra, quickly vanishing into the nearly palpable darkness of the vents, following the cackles of an insane serpent.

* * *

**Woo-ee! This is actually fun to write now. How will the OWCA fare against Nag's forces? Will Perry be able to vanquish this scheming snake? Find out whenever I remember to update WHO… Is Nag?**


	5. Platypus vs Cobra

**Hallo everyone, this is DasSchnabeltier with your next update of, Who IS Nag? Through agonizing writer's block IT IS DONE. O.e Now be happy about it.**

* * *

Perry bolted through the dark vents of the hospital, placing his fedora atop his head in manic dismay. Nag was close, or far away, or nowhere at all, he could not be sure, but that cursed serpent would be brought to justice if it was the last thing Perry did. There was a light gleaming at the end of one of the side tract ducts, and Perry leaped after it, seeing the gate banged open onto the roof. He burst forward, and was slammed to the side by Nag's tail.

Coughing with a vicious hack, Perry stood to face his opponent, saying in a nearly snake-like hiss himself, "You monstrosity, how dare you think you can take on the most well trained animal agents in the world? You should've stayed in your dirty little snake hole!"

"Stupid platypus, you know not of my power," Nag hissed, snapping forward with his fanged jaws. Perry leaped to the side and karate chopped in the serpent's center, snapping his entire body downward, only to have Nag's tail snap up like a whip and knock him nearly toward the edge of the roof. The evening sun gleamed off of Nag's shimmering black scales as the cobra raised its hooded head to strike downward. Perry turned quickly around and snapped his legs into the neck of the serpent, landing squarely on the spread hood before somersaulting off and turning.

"Wicked monotreme," Nag spat out, his voice raspier from the kick to the throat. Perry reached for an antenna and snapped it off the ceiling, twirling it as a staff before facing the cobra once more. Nag struck, and Perry beat the head away, pole-vaulting over the tail as it swung to meet him and landing flat on his webbed feet. Nag swung around and head-butted Perry, raising his head simultaneously to launch Perry into the air, striking him against an air vent upon landing and forcing the pole away from him and hissing with glee.

"Oh, hiss while you can, I have a myriad more of highly-improbably Judo maneuvers, and some Karate ones as well," Perry chattered back, snapping his fist into Nag's chin and using the centripetal force to spin his body in midair, head over heels, and landing a kick in the same place. Nag's long black body slammed into he ground a few meters away, but the cobra refused to give in. Rising again, he lunged toward Perry, not seeing the sly smile the monotreme possessed.

Perry leaped into the air, dodging the strike which sent Nag flying into the air vent. He winced upon hearing the cobra's coiling body fall down several floors of vents, but he knew that would never be enough, so Perry leaped in after him. Sliding among the darkened vents, Perry eventually landed in the boiler room, the hissing of Nag filling the shadows that the light from the flames produced.

"Foolish mammal, the heat increases my metabolism… I am faster here," Nag's tail lashed from the shadows, striking Perry against a wall, "I am smarter here," a shimmering black coil head smacked Perry to the side, making him taste blood, "I am STRONGER HERE!" Nag roared, wrapping the platypus tightly in layers of coils, squeezing the air from him. Perry hacked out several wheezing coughs, trying to focus his eyes, or to move at all.

"Smarter?" he wheezed, nearly laughing but falling short of the breath needed for it, "You've made the same mistake twice…" A saw blade clicked from Perry's fedora, gleaming orange in the light of the boiler room's fire. Perry dug it into Nag's coils, slicing deep into the cobra's flesh. Hissing with rage Nag released him by pain reflex, and Perry rolled to the side.

"I am warm-blooded Nag… so here's some news for you!" Perry shouted, punching the cobra in the chin.

"I am faster, period!" Perry side-kicked the wounded cobra into the wall, snapping open the boiler in the process.

"I am smarter, period!" he snatched Nag's throat and tail, throwing the snake onto he floor with an immense, scaly thud. Perry lifted the cobra, eyes filled with a burning malice.

"I am STRONGER!" with all his training and self-restraint forgotten, with the memory of Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's wounds, Perry hurled the immense figure of Nag into the raging furnace of the hospital's boiler room. Hissing not only of rage but of the fire's consumption of his foe filled the room, Perry slamming the door shut with vengeance and immense remorse before whispering out, "period." Perry clicked open his communicator, where Major Monogram awaited his call.

"Oh good Agent P, I see you have defeated Nag. I believe this concludes your," MM was cut short by a blaring alarm and the sound of shattering glass. "Great Googly-Moogly, they're everywhere! Carl! Carl! Contact the other agents, we need them in headquarters battle ready as fast as they…" the transmission to the OWCA was cut short, and static filled the little messenger. Perry, aghast, rushed back toward the Flynn-Fletcher household, unsure of what he would find.

**

* * *

**

Mwahaha, yet another cliffhanger from the twisted mind of DasSchnabeltier. Please read and review, I think my block is clearing!


	6. Author Note

**Attention Fanfic Writer People! This is DasSchnabeltier with slightly sad news! I am a Roman Catholic, and Wednesday begins the Season of Lent, in which I shall be giving up writing, reading, reviewing, and associating with Fanfiction. I am SO Sorry, but this is like my biggest hobby and pleasure, so giving it up will be good for my fasting soul. Wish me the best of luck, and if Any of You find any good stories or write them tell me so, and PM me, I'll have a huge folder to get back to after Lent. Afterwards, I'll read and review most everything, and give new chapters to ALL of my current stories, I swear! May God Bless you all! I'll be starting Monday, fyi.**

**-DasSchnabeltier.**


	7. I'm Baaack!

***Jaws Theme* Guess what FanFiction Community? ICH BIN ZURUECK! (I am back.) Easter is here and my Lent Fast is over, which means I can continue contributing and reading on this wonderful website once again! Chapters for *insert name of story here* and all my other stories should be here by the end of the week! Perhaps a new strory will enter in as well, who knows? :D:D Also, if any of you have written, read, or happened upon an interesting new story, do let me know, as I have been out of touch with FanFiction for a long time... Thanks to all for my hopeful positive welcome back!**

**-DasSchnabeltier**


	8. OWCA

**Hello people of Fanfiction-y, this is DasSchnabeltier here with the next update of **_**Who is Nag?**_** This charming little side-story has actually done pretty well, thanks to all for your support. Now please, read and review!**

* * *

**Perry the Platypus!**

The small teal monotreme was sprinting down Maple Drive at a ridiculously fast rate, chocolate eyes scanning the neighborhood carefully. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but with Nag's insidious plan already probably in effect, Perry could never be too careful. Hissing was coming from everywhere, almost as if serpents lay in every shadow and corner, under every rock, and in every tree. Within moments Perry was to discover this was exactly the case.

As if a single order was given, serpents rose from every hiding place to surround the monotreme. Fangs and teeth glinted in the sun, their hisses sending chills across Perry's spine as he rotated slowly, measuring his task. As he stood in their midst, the platypus counted around thirty snakes of all sizes and species ready to strike at him. His eyes flitted to each serpent in turn, spinning slowly on the spot.

In an instant, one directly in front of him struck with one to the left, right, and behind him. Perry leaped into the air to evade them all, causing them to crash together with a sickening cracking noise. He landed on the head of a smaller cobra, and slammed it into the ground before spinning around and karate-chopping a viper sideways into three garter snakes. A large boa then struck and coiled around his midriff, constricting him violently. Out of the rim in Perry's hat burst the circular saw, cleaving the massive snake in two. Perry grabbed the snake's back half and used to it whip back several more garter snakes, which gave Perry a clearing to begin to run for it, the mob of snakes right on his tail.

"Perry! Perry!" **(They are all animals; they can all talk to each other, okay?)** The monotreme scanned the horizon and saw a little Chihuahua beating back a rattlesnake that lay in front of one of the OWCA's entry tubes. Pinky ducked the snake's strike and jump-kicked it against a fence, where it ceased to move; out cold.

"What's going on?" Perry asked, somersaulting to where Pinky was to avoid another python's scaly constricting embrace.

"Darned snakes entered the OWCA base through all the tunnels, so there's a red alert: All agents report to base. We need to fight them inside our very base for our existence," Pinky replied, kicking open the tunnel and pushing Perry inside, "Move! Move! Move!" Pinky leaped in after Perry, and fired a small gun loaded with quick-expanding foam to cover up the entrance to the tunnel, blocking out the snakes following them.

With a dull _thud_ the two animal agents landed at the bottom of the chute and rolled into the dimly lit base. Normally adored with bright pink lights, stuffing, and decorations, Wanda's division's base was in turmoil, the giant screen shattered and most of the furniture also destroyed. The entire layer reeked of snakes, with there being an occasional rustling of scales or a sadistic hiss emanating from the shadows.

Pinky wandered over to the console and began to punch in coordinates whilst talking to Perry, "I am still able to organize a transfer to your divisional headquarters, and I and the rest of Wanda's agents can clear out this sector, go now!" A tunnel opened up, and Perry commenced to bolt through it after giving a quick salute to Pinky.

The trip through the tube was a short one, as the two lairs were very near one another. Perry was released right underneath the old table and vase, which he was able to quickly dodge and place back into the correct order without shattering. He quickly got back and whipped around, scanning the darkened lair with a careful eye.

"Hello?" he shouted out to anyone who would respond. Here too, the screen was out, so there was no one able to contact.

"Ah… hello Perry the Platypus," was the hissing reply. Inch by inch out of the shadows rose the coiled figure and large black hood of a cobra. Perry chattered in surprise, taking a few steps back, he had killed Nag, yet here was an exact copy.

"Who… are you?" Perry asked, stepping into a fighting stance, "I killed you, Nag!"

"I… I am Nag?" The serpent released a hissing laugh, colder, lighter, sending chills up Perry's spine. Then he realized it, this snake was much larger, much older, and very much alive. "You mistake me for a fool, a pawn, a husband. Your OWCA thought we had been vanquished in India, but they never followed up. Nag survived, as did I… I am Nagina, the queen of serpents. You do not stand a chance against me." In a massive glint of fangs and a vicious rustling of scales, the mighty cobra struck towards Perry.

* * *

**Sorry if this seemed rushed, writer's block is determined to hold me down. Up next is the final epical battle, and then perhaps an additional chapter. This is a decent side-story... even though I have many stories running ^_^; Bear with me folks. Danke!**


End file.
